ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shampoo (Insanity Squared)
History Shampoo came to Furinkan to give Ranma the lunch she made. When she found his classroom empty she began searching for him. However her usual approach to obstacles angered Hinako Shampoo tried to explain that she wasn’t student but it was too late. Mousse managed to push Shampoo out of the way before Hinako’s attack could fully take effect. Hinako attempted to drain her again but this time Shampoo was ready for it. Their battle was interrupted by Nonon reminding them that she was there. Hinako told Nonon leave as she no longer felt being rude deserved punishment. However she was ignored as Shampoo and Nonon insulted each other with derogatory nicknames. Nonon called Shampoo beach ball, but since she didn’t know what that was she told her to be quite. This infuriated Nonon and she unleashed her Goku Uniform. Both Shampoo and Hinako were surprised by Nonon’s sudden transformation Hinako stayed back to figure out what was going on while Shampoo attacked angered by Nonon’s continued taunts only to be blasted out of the building. She ended up landing on Ryoga before running off to Ranma upon seeing him fighting Satsuki. Shampoo came across her great grandmother who luckily wasn’t mad that she left the restaurant, but did prevent her from going to fight Satsuki or getting revenge on Nonon. They watched the two work together to get rid of Happosai and Ranma fight Panthose Taro leaving Satsuki off to the side. However when Shampoo saw Nonon she ended up attacking before Cologne could stop her. She and Satsuki put a stop to thinks before it could go any further. After assuring Satsuki that she was just an observer the two introduced themselves. Before Cologne asked about the strange energy she was sensing. While she wasn’t aware of what they were the fact she could sense the Life Fibers shocked Satsuki. Nonon just called her senile which nearly led to another fight between her and Shampoo. As Nonon and Shampoo glared at each other Satsuki and Cologne talked. Cologne explained to Satsuki the nature of Jusenkyo. While she was doubtful of the existence of magic she wasn’t willing to rule it out. They were distracted by the sounds of battle when Nonon pointed out Hinako causing Shampoo to declare herself the winner. Taking pity Cologne explained that this was just the usual chaos of Nerima and it should be dying down soon. Realizing that things were far too chaotic by this point for forging ahead to be smart, Satsuki told Nonon that they were withdrawing. As Cologne hopped away with Shampoo in tow, Satsuki tried to transfer some of her ki to Nonon so she could rescue the students on the roof. Seeing how difficult it was for her Cologne returned to aid her. So she’d owed her a favor. Synopsis To Twist The Crimson Threads Shampoo and Cologne set up shop in the one-star level of Honnou City. Shampoo ran into Ranma while making deliveries. As she wasn’t aware that he had moved there she wanted to go with him to Honnōji Academy. But since Mousse was still lost Cologne didn’t let her. Category:Insanity Squared